Compulsion For All The Right Reasons
by littlebird14
Summary: Caroline's mom is gone and she has done horrible things. Needing a reason to keep going, she runs to the one person who can help her. #Klaroline
1. Chapter 1

Love reading all your fanfics you've all come up with! It keeps me motivated to continue coming up with stories and keeps me enthralled with the Klaroline story (not that it's difficult to do with the amazing characters).

The Originals season 5 is less than 15 days away now! Yes!

Keep writing! Enjoy my loves – Always and Forever

***Disclaimer: all characters and backstories belong to the wonderful creators and writers of TVD/TO - Julie Plec, you're a true inspiration!***

~TVD/TO~~TVD/TO~~TVD/TO~~TVD/TO~~TVD/TO~~TVD/TO~

Fourteen. That's how many calls I've missed from my friends. Sighing, I place my phone back on the passenger seat and focus on the road. I only have 214 miles left until I arrive at my destination. I allow my mind to wander on the long, dull drive. As soon as I had my humanity back on, I cried until my tears were all dried up and then I left – packed a tiny little bag, hopped in my car and drove south.

I have no idea what got into me but I needed something other than the pitying looks from my friends and the guilt I feel every time I look at Stefan.

My solution? Drive to New Orleans.

Why? I have no idea.

Perhaps, I needed to feel guiltier and the only place in the world where I can accomplish that is in New Orleans. Or maybe, I needed sympathy from the one person who doesn't usually give it.

Passing another sign, I realize I have already gone 210 miles – only 4 left. How did so much time pass already?

Once in town, I follow my GPS to the French Quarter, figuring that would be a good place to start asking around. Parking on a side street, I get out of the car and find myself bombarded with music and the smell of Cajun spices. I straighten my clothes that have gotten wrinkled on the drive and I toss my phone into my purse along with my keys. I wondered around the streets until the sun was fully set and the city was lit up with twinkly lights and the people gathered in crowds along the sidewalks. The phone in my purse rang for the fifth time since arriving in Louisiana, so I pull it out to see Elena's name pop up on the screen.

I slide the screen to the left to ignore the call when I hear, "People tend to worry more when you ignore them."

Spinning around, I find someone that I did not expect to see. "Enzo?" I cross my arms. "Are you following me?"

"Guilty as charged, gorgeous," he smiled.

"Well, I'm fine. You can go back to Mystic Falls now."

"Now what fun would that be, love?" He nears me and I take a step back inadvertently.

Suddenly, there was a whoosh and Enzo ended up against a wall. "The lady made it quite clear that you can go," said the Original Hybrid. His hand closed around Enzo's throat and added, "And don't call her 'love' ever again." Klaus drops Enzo's feet on the ground. "Leave this place and forget you were here."

Enzo looked dazed – obvious sign of compulsion – and vamped off into the crowds, away from us.

"So, you needing to be the alpha male is still a thing with you, huh?" I shake my head as he turns. I see the look he was giving me and I can't help but smile at him.

Between the confusion and the excitement on his face, he laughed at my comment and said, "No need to prove anything, love. I am the alpha male," as if it was verbatim to that night at the decades dance.

I tilt my head a back and grin. "God, it sounds so much better coming from you."

"What does?" He asks, nearing me.

"Calling me 'love'. You say it better." This got a satisfied smirk out of him. "How'd you know where to find me?"

"I have eyes and ears everywhere."

"You mean you have minions everywhere," I reiterated.

"Precisely," he agreed. He offered me his arm to me, which I thought about declining to keep face but contact with another person sounded nice right about now, so I slid my arm through his and held onto his bicep while strolling through the crowd. "Not to take a good thing for granted, love, but what are you doing here?"

I could feel his eyes on me but I looked down at the ground, refusing to look at him. "My mother died of cancer."

Stopping in his tracks, he used both hands to turn me towards him. Softly, he places a finger under my chin to make me look at him. His eyes were full of apology and worry. "Caroline...I didn't hear. I'm sorry for you having to go through that."

"That's not even the worst part," I say as I rip my chin out of his hand.

"And what's that?" He was gentle, non-pushy; something I've only witnessed a few times.

"I shut off my humanity," I whisper.

"Caroline, no..." He sounded disappointed.

"You're not seriously judging me right now, are you?" My eyes flair up at him.

"No judgement, sweetheart. Just wish I could have been there to convince you otherwise." He crossed his arms. In this very moment – and not for the first time – it was difficult to believe he could bring so much ciaos and destruction. "Come. Let's get a drink."

We stopped at a small bar on Bourbon Street and he sat us at a high-top in the corner. I watched and eavesdropped on the conversation between the bartender and him. The blonde asked, "Who's that?"

"Caroline. A vampire I grew acquainted with in Virginia." My eyebrows rose at the fact that he was telling a human about the supernatural world.

"Wait, the Caroline?" He nodded. "Wow, I can't believe she came for you."

Once back, drinks in hand, I say, "You have a type Klaus."

Not even denying it, he answers, "And what is wrong with strong, independent, fiercely loyal, confident women?"

"She knows about me. You must be pretty close," I take a drink.

"I compelled her to only remember when I speak to her. I'm having her chart my life." He glances at me with a smirk. "Are you jealous, love?"

I almost spit out my drink, "No..."

"'However long it takes'," he reminded me. I smile at him and then stare at the glass in my hands when he asks, "What did you do when you shut if off?"

"What makes you think I did anything?" Deflection is usually a good tactic.

"Every vampire does," he answered simply.

I downed my drink and asked, "Do you have all night?"

"Caroline..." I sensed his patience leaving him.

"Okay, okay." I sigh. "I broke Elena's neck and said horrible things to her. Bonnie came back from the dead and I didn't even acknowledge her. I compelled a pre-med student to do surgery on Stefan and Damon's last living relative who was awake for the whole thing – she almost lost her heart. I almost killed Tyler and Matt. I forced Stefan to turn off his humanity and then slept with him. I killed multiple people. And then I set fire to the last letter my mother had ever written me before reading it."

"You slept with the Ripper?"

"God! That's all you heard out of all of that? Yes, I slept with Stefan." I wipe my face once realizing I had shed tears when recalling everything I had done.

"That wasn't all I heard but I took your mind off it for a moment, yes?" I look at him shocked but nodded. "I'm sorry about the letter. I can only imagine that it said how proud of you she was and that you're a strong woman who can get through anything."

"How do you know that?"

"Because I know you." His hand covered mine. "And despite my own horrible upbringing, I can recognize a real parent when I see one. She was willing to risk inviting me into your house in a desperate chance save you, regardless of the quarterback's warnings. She was going to do anything to save her daughter."

I remained silent and still, soaking in the words. They brought me more comfort than all the words my friends have said combined. Softly, I say, "Thank you, Klaus."

His eyes glistened. "You never really said why you came here."

"Until about five seconds ago, I wanted to turn it all off again and I needed someone to convince me not to. I've been crying for days and couldn't find anything my friends were saying as a good enough reason. But I've been with you for not even an hour, and you..." I trailed off. I look at him. "You always seem to know what to say. Guess it helps being like a billion," I joke, trying to lighten the seriousness of the mood.

He smiles, "I'm glad I can be of assistance."

There was as silence in the air so I glance around to find the bartender looking our direction. "So, the blonde that keeps staring at you, what's her name?" I ask after drinking my second glass.

"Camille."

"Caroline...Camille..." I muse, laughing softly.

"I'm sure I don't understand."

"Seriously?" His face is un-phased. I wave my hand and say, "Never mind. But," I look at him seriously, "it's okay if you like her."

"Meaning?" He leans close and I find his face inches from mine.

"I'm not ready for what you're offering me."

"Forever, you mean?"

"Exactly. One day, maybe. But that doesn't mean I wish for you to be miserable waiting for me."

"I've lived this long without a mate. What's another century?" He leans back in his chair again.

"Never hurts to explore your options. Maybe you'll realize one day that waiting for me is lonely, or I'm not the one for you."

"I'm a patient man Caroline. And I have my time occupied - I have my daughter. I'm far from lonely." His thoughts took his attention but it was worth seeing his face light up with memories of his daughter. "Let's go!" He suddenly announced as he stood and places a few bills on the table to cover our tab.


	2. Chapter 2

So, this chapter is kind of small but hopefully you still enjoy.

Keep writing! Enjoy my loves – Always and Forever

***Disclaimer: all characters and backstories belong to the wonderful creators and writers of TVD/TO - Julie Plec, you're a true inspiration!***

~TVD/TO~~TVD/TO~~TVD/TO~~TVD/TO~~TVD/TO~~TVD/TO~

"Where are we going?" I asked as I grabbed my purse off the back of my chair and followed him out the door.

"I want you to meet Hope since you're here." He put his elbow back out to me; such an old notion but it was one that I enjoyed. Walking arm and arm, we weaved through the artists painting on the sidewalks, and the musicians with their instruments. My eyes were everywhere, trying to soak it all in. I quickly understood why this was his favorite city in the world for it was mesmerizing. I could feel his eyes follow mine, seeing how I was reacting to his city and all he was showing me.

Coming to a stop, we are outside of two historic buildings, each one had rot iron balconies. He led me into the building on the left and at the top of the stairs, knocked on the door. A man answered and I could smell his wolf side as if he had just shifted. Once he saw Klaus, his eyes turned yellow - as if threatening the Original Hybrid was ever a good idea. _He can shift at will?_ I unconsciously shrink behind Klaus and I feel his arm go behind him to rest on my waist protectively. "Hayley," was all the wolf said, in a deep, husky voice.

Hayley comes around the corner and confused, says, "Klaus, what are you doing here?" Then she sees me and narrows her eyes. "Better question, what is she doing here?"

"I was wondering if I could take Hope tonight?" He looks at his watch. "I still have 30 minutes before her bedtime." I can't remember the last time he ever asked for anything and there's a part of me that's floored about how calmly he's acting.

"I don't know..." She looked at me suspiciously, crossing her arms.

I lift my arms in defense. "I'm not the one who broke your neck and left you on the bathroom floor of the Grill. That was you."

"True..." She was quiet for a moment and sighed, "Fine. I'll go get her." She leaves and comes back with a gorgeous little girl in her arms and a diaper bag over her shoulder. Lifting her over the threshold, Klaus gingerly takes the girl and adjusts her in his arms while I reach out to take the bag. Apparently, the man living with her wasn't the only one that was able to shift at will, Hayley flashed her eyes at me and said, "If anything happens to her, I'll be coming after you."

"Do you really think that low of me, Hayley?" Klaus smirked, remembering he once asked me the same question. She, however, had no answer. "If anything happens to her, you won't need to come after me, I'll hand myself in." Seemingly satisfied, she let go of the bag and closed the door.

Klaus looked at me with a weird look on his face before descending the stairs and walking across the street to the Mikaelson Compound. Walking in the front gate, I see the large plaque with the "M" on it that I grew accustomed to seeing in the Mystic Falls manor.

Up in Klaus' room, I see adjoining rooms with Hope's in the center. "Hayley stayed in the other prior to her marrying Jackson," he said, noticing my wondering eyes.

"And she became a hybrid, how? Did you have more of Elena's blood stashed away that no one knew about?" I asked, sitting on the floor of Hope's room as he laid her down on a blanket.

Smirking he said, "Nothing gets passed you, does it?" I smiled as I pulled out a teething ring from the bag and handed it to Hope. "Hayley was killed just moments after Hope was delivered. Hope's blood was still in her system and by happenstance, the first un-sired hybrid was created."

"And the husband?"

"The marriage ceremony allowed all the wolves under Jackson – the Alpha of the pack – to take on Hayley's hybrid ability to control the shift without the vampirism."

All this made sense and I nodded my head while playing with Hope's hand. "She looks like you, Klaus."

"You think so?" His eyes gleaming. I nodded. "I never thought in my thousand years about being a father..." He said quietly, looking down at his daughter. I barely heard him speak.

"And now that you are one?" I inquired.

"I love her, more than anything." Sighing, he continued, "Hayley once asked why I call Mikael my father and my response was 'He has done damage only a father can do'. I vowed to never be my father's carbon copy."

"You spent all of your human and immortal life being afraid of Mikael."

"I hope you have a point, Caroline." His words are harsh but his voice and face were kind.

"I do, if you would shut up and let me finish," I laughed. "You can either choose to be the son of your father – mean and cruel – or you can be the father to your daughter – the way a real father should be." I watched Hope's right hand was wrapped around Klaus' finger and suck on the tip while she held onto a chess piece in her left. "You picked the right one."

There was a comfortable silence around us while we watched Hope's eyes fall slowly and eventually was asleep. "I'll put her in her crib," I offered and he nodded. Gingerly, I picked up the baby and lay her in her bassinet. Klaus is behind me and places a thin blanket on top of her, our hands grazing each other's softly. I smile but luckily, my face isn't facing him and he doesn't see me blush although I'm sure he heard my heart skip a beat.

We back up from the crib and exit the room, closing the door quietly. I find a chair in his room and sit in it. "You're a good father Klaus. I can see it."

"That means a great deal coming from you." He takes a seat on the edge of his bed, facing me.

We spend time catching up on what's been going on in Mystic Falls – the prison world, the Traveler spell, the death of Bonnie and Damon. I told him who Enzo was and about Kai Parker. Eventually, I had laid my head down on the arm rest and closed my eyes.

I felt safe in Klaus' presence but my dreams were a reminder of the reason why I came to New Orleans. My mom and dad were there in the haunting memories of being emotionally and physically tortured – Mom telling me that her daughter was dead in the Salvatore Dungeon and Dad using the sunlight to try to condition me. The next thing I know, I'm whimpering, "Mom, please don't leave me," into Klaus' shoulder as he holds me, trying to wake me up.

"Caroline...love..."

"I'm awake," I say in the middle of my tears. He pulls away from me as he carefully wipes my cheeks. "I'm sorry if I woke you up though."

"It's alright, love. I was up anyways," he says as he leans back. I realize I'm in his bed, covered up by the sheet and I come to the possible conclusion that he had carried me from the chair to the bed after falling asleep. "Want to talk about it?"

I contemplate this but respond with, "No, I have a feeling that it will take me a long time to come to terms with what has happened. I just need to focus on making my parents proud and start living my life again."

"Once again, you astound me with your strength and light, even in the darkest of moments," he shakes his head.

I smiled as I snuggled down on top of the pillow and curled up with a blanket. He moved as if he was going to leave when I grab the sleeve of his Henley. He looks down at me with confusion. "Please don't leave, Klaus."

"I wasn't planning on it, love. I was just going to sit back down in the chair."

"You can stay," I offered, wondering if he was going to understand what I was saying. Unsure if he realized it or not, his hybrid eyes glowed briefly. But he silently walked around the bed and laid on top of all the covers, turning on his side to look at me. While he was doing that, I was switching to my shoulder to face him. "Why are you being so nice to me?"

"Would you prefer me not to be?" He asked, with a knowing smirk.

"No, it's actually been enjoyable being here with you tonight. It's exactly what I needed." He said nothing, just stared at me. Not able to deny our closeness anymore, I lean closer to him and kiss him. At first, he is hesitant and doesn't respond but when I wrap my hand around his neck, he pulls me closer to him. My body folds into his as he turns us so that he's leaning over me. This time was much different than the last - when I confessed to him it was swift, rough kisses and quick discard of clothing. This time, it was slow and soft and I could tell he was taking his time.


	3. Chapter 3

I have started writing a follow up story after the end of this one but it hasn't worked out the way that I wanted to so it probably won't ever get published – don't you just hate when things start off great but then comes to a crashing halt? Oh well, moving on to one of my other prompts I've started.

Yes, I have an obsession with the promise of "However long it takes" so you will find that in pretty much every single one of my stories, that's a part of it. Sorry for any Déjà vu feelings you may get if you've read my other Klaroline stories.

Keep writing! Enjoy my loves – Always and Forever

***Disclaimer: all characters and backstories belong to the wonderful creators and writers of TVD/TO - Julie Plec, you're a true inspiration!***

~TVD/TO~~TVD/TO~~TVD/TO~~TVD/TO~~TVD/TO~~TVD/TO~

We lay next to each other on the bed and I can almost feel his nerves radiating off his skin – he's afraid that I'm going to regret this. Silently rolling my eyes, I lift his arm and snuggle into his chest as he drapes it over my shoulder. That was enough affirmation for him for he places a kiss on top my head and his arm tightens around my body protectively. I look outside his window to find the soft glow of the sunrise hitting the light weight curtains. The city was silent and peaceful.

After about an hour of just enjoying each other's presence, we hear the soft coos of Hope stirring. "I should go get her before she starts crying," whispers Klaus, reluctant to move.

"Okay," I sigh as I detangle myself from his body and climb out of the bed. Clutching the sheet to my body, I head to the bathroom as I collect my clothes from the floor. "I'm going to shower while you do that then." I look back at him and he has a large smile on his face, watching me closely. I drop the blanket and watch his jaw drop at my boldness.

I was half expecting him to join me after collecting Hope but I figured he had his hands full. After I had made myself presentable, I walk out to his room to find him gone. Listening, I hear him down in the kitchen arguing with someone. Unsure if I should join him or wait until this person leaves, I take a chance at the fact that they already know I'm here and walk down the stairs. I find the source of the fighting and man he was arguing with.

"This is completely unacceptable!" Said the man, he was clean cut and had a swagger about him that came off as powerful.

"I don't care what you think is unacceptable." Klaus' voice was dangerously low and calm. His eyes lock with mine as I walk in the room but his manner does not change towards the other vampire. "You can leave now, Marcellus."

Marcellus turned to look at where Klaus' attention had shifted to and appears generally confused about my being there. However, he refreshes his features and turns back to Klaus, saying, "Look, this is bad for you too. Whoever this Gemini witch that is coming here, he has Davina worried."

This caught my attention. "Did you just say 'Gemini witch'?"

"Yeah. Why?" Said Marcellus, turning around to see me, crossing his arms at me.

I look at Klaus, nervously. "That's Kai." His eyes grew in realization. "Why would he be coming here?"

"He must have followed you here for some reason," Klaus said, frowning.

"I'm sorry, and you are?" Asked the stranger.

"Caroline Forbes," I offered with my Miss Mystic Falls smile while extending my hand.

He looked at it unsure but shook it, "Marcel Gerard." Letting me go, he continued, "So you know who this witch is?"

"He's a siphon witch with the Gemini coven. He just merged his magic with his brother Luke and so now he's got a whole lot of power as the new leader of the coven. I just don't know why he would have bothered following me. It's Bonnie he's obsessed with."

Klaus sat down on the table and inclined that both Marcel and I follow suit. "Well if he's coming to New Orleans, we should probably create a plan of defense." I hear a cry come from the other room and all three of us look over to that door. My mind suddenly swam with the face of Hope Mikaelson and when Klaus stood to check on her, I knew what I had to do.

Remaining seated, I collected my thoughts about what I was going to say when the silence was interrupted by Marcel asking, "You're from Mystic Falls, aren't you?"

"Yeah. How did you know that?"

"Lucky guess," he says, simply, folding his hands on the table.

Once Klaus comes back, he sits back down next to me and looks at me seriously, "I'm going to protect you, Caroline. He won't get anywhere near you."

"Actually, I'm going back to Mystic Falls, Klaus," I say strongly.

"What?" He stood so fast that his chair crashed to the ground.

I look up at him strongly, not afraid of him. "I'm going back to Mystic Falls. You're going to compel me to forget that I was here and make everyone I've met here to forget seeing me."

"Absolutely not!"

His voice was loud but I stood, defiant and poised for a verbal altercation. "You don't control me. Either you can help me or not but either way, I will not lead Kai here to Hope. I refuse to be put her in danger."

It appeared that I had hit a point that Klaus had not thought of but that had died from his eyes shortly after realizing it and he continued his yelling. "Both of you are safer here with me. You're not leaving. I refuse it!"

"What are you going to do, Klaus? You can't dagger me and stuff me into a box like you do with your siblings!"

Marcel gasped and I had completely forgotten he was there until my comments had shocked him enough to verbalize his presence. Klaus' features indicated he was furious but he said nothing. Marcel's eyes bounced back and forth from myself to the hybrid, probably expecting him to kill me – and if I had been anyone else, I know that would be the case. However, this is not the first time that I've talked back to him and I was not afraid of his wrath.

Eventually, our staring contest was finished when I softened my features and quietly said, "This is for Hope. She's the daughter of the Original Hybrid. Not only are you the only one in existence but so is she. Plus, she's a Mikaelson witch. If he gets his hands on her and siphons her magic, he could kill her; not to mention he would then be unstoppable." I shake my head, "I'm not going to be responsible for leading him here to her. I'll go back to Mystic Falls and however he is tracking me, hopefully he'll follow."

"I don't want you to leave defenseless," he said finally.

"I think you underestimate us. We've killed two Originals, something everyone told us was impossible," I sit back down, clasping my hands together. "Together, we'll defeat Kai too."

"Wait, you've killed two?" asked Marcel suddenly. "Damn!"

"Not me personally but yes, Finn and Kol," I answer. Klaus ignored Marcel's comments but Marcel seemed impressed and whistled.

Klaus spent time thinking. "I'm not going to get you change your mind, am I?" I shook my head at him and he signed, "Alright, Caroline. We'll do this your way but I have my own terms."

"Of course, you do," I jibed, rolling my eyes at him.

"Well, I'm going to go..." Marcel says.

Flashing in front of him, Klaus rests his hand on his prodigy's shoulder and says, "When you leave, you will forget about meeting Caroline and what was discussed here. You will think you came to look for me but I was not home."

Marcel leaves quickly and I ask, "How do you know he's not on vervain?"

"He's not. Trust me, love." He turned to me and coldly said, "Shall we go?"

I stand to walk up to him and run my fingers over his chest gently, "Not quite yet, Mr. Mikaelson. I'm not going to remember this for a while, might as well make it mind blowing when I do get my memories back."

He shivered before commenting, "Get your memories back?"

"You made Stefan remember you when it was an opportune moment for you – do the same to me. Compel me to forget everything that happened here until the next time I see you." I run my hands dangerously low before coming back up to tease with the hair on the back of his neck.

"What if you don't come back?" His voice was full of doubt as he closed his eyes and enjoyed my closeness. Reaching up, he places his hand over mine as if he was telling me silently to not go.

I place my lips on the other side of his neck, kissing him. "I came for you this time, why would the next time be any different?" I kiss up his chin and pull my face away. "You promised me that I would show up at your door and you would show me the world; that a small-town life wouldn't be enough for me. I'll come for you, there's not a doubt in my mind."

He opens his eyes and looks at me sadly with those bright blue eyes. "I hope you feel that way in the future."

Unable to reassure him any further, I tell him something that I had not yet realized until this very moment. "I'm terrified, Klaus." When he asks me why, I answer simply, "Because I'm falling in love with you and I have to leave."

His eyes glow yellow and quickly places a hand behind my head, pulling me into a searing kiss.

We left the Mikaelson Compound and I waited outside while Klaus dropped off Hope and convinced Hayley to compel herself and Jackson to forget that I was ever there. On the way back to my vehicle, we stopped by the bar and Klaus compelled Cami too. Finding my car right where I left it, I toss my bag into the trunk, closing it to find Klaus holding the passenger door open for me. I look at him confused and he said, "If I compel you here, you'll know that I had something to do with it. We'll drive to Florida and that's where I will do it."

"That's actually pretty smart," I say. "I probably would be knocking on your door asking why you compelled me."

I climbed in the car and find a smile on his face. "No doubt you would put two and two together," he says, before closing the door.

Klaus and I head towards Florida and for about an hour, he is silent so my mind wonders. There was a sudden thought that made me break the barrier of silence. "Klaus, can you promise me something?"

"Anything Love," he said with no hesitation.

"Promise that you're going to give Camille a chance."

"What?" His head whips to the side to look at me.

"Camille. Let her in."

"Why?" The stubbornness was peeking through his voice when he looks back to the road.

"Because I don't want you waiting for me and to be alone."

He huffs, "We've talked about this, Caroline."

"Yes, we have. But things have changed within the few days I've been with you. I want you to be happy and at the very least, she's human. I won't have competition for that long." I see the corners of his mouth curl so I know that I can continue. "And if you do fall for her and want to make her a vampire, then I know that it was my fault for letting you go."

"I won't make her a vampire."

"You don't know that."

"Yes, I do. If there's even a minuscule amount of a chance to be with you, I'll take it."

"You sound so certain," I stare at my hands that are laying in my lap.

His right arm extends over the center console and wraps a hand over mine. "I've been certain since I almost lost you in the doppelganger's living room." Sighing, he adds, "But if it will make you happy for me to try to see where things would go with Cami, I will."

"It would. Thank you."

We get to the boarder of Alabama and Florida when we pull off to the side of the road and I'm already regretting how quick of a ride it was. Slowly getting out of the car, he walks around and pulls me in close, his chin resting on in the crook of my neck and my head on his heart.

"This isn't forever," my voice wavering.

"I know. 'However long it takes'."

"'However long it takes'," I repeat back pulling away from him. "I'm ready."

He looks into my eyes, a soft hand on my cheek, and his pupils dilate. "You are going to forget being in New Orleans for the last few days. When you return to Mystic Falls, you are going to tell your friends that you had a road trip across the country and was able to mourn your beloved mother until you felt you could return with a lighter heart. Although you will forget everything, there will be a little part in the back of your mind that you can always come to me if you need or run into trouble. You will forget that I fell in love with you all over again while you were with me and you will forget all of this until you see me again." At that I have tears running down my face and he kisses me softly as my eyelids drop.

When I open my eyes, I find myself standing alone on the side of a road, confused. I then remember my trip around the country and felt light hearted. Smiling, I think of my mom and hop back in my car as I head home.


End file.
